Arigato Sasami
by Akira
Summary: This is a few years in the future when Sasami is 15. A new face appears, and it seems he is an old friend of Washu. Read to find out more! Chapter 2 up! Oh, and review to tell me who should go with Tenchi!
1. An Assasin's Past

This takes place a few years in the future. Sasami is 15, Akira is 17. Thats all you need to know ^_^.  
  
Oh and I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of those charas but I DO own Toshiro Uno so if you want to use the characters EMAIL ME!!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Tenchi sighed as Ryoko and Aeka fought over the remote. "It's mine!" Ryoko yelled   
"You got to watch your show an hour ago!" Aeka yelled and then Sasami walked into the room. "Sasami!" Ryoko   
said "Do ya wanna play cards?" Ryoko totally forgot about the remote as they walked off to play cards. Aeka   
changed the channel to "The Dating Game" Tenchi raised an eyebrow as she giggled. He got up to get a snack   
when there was a knock on the door. Tenchi wondered who it could be, I mean noone knocks at nite when its   
storming. When he opened the door he found a hooded figure wearing a dark robe. "Umm...Masaki Residence...how   
may I help you." Tenchi said warily "I need to see Washu." he said, it obviously pained him to speak. Tenchi showed   
him to her lab. As he shut the door behind him he turned around and saw that the trail the man took was stained in   
blood.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Washu didn't look suprised at all when he dropped the hood. "Hmm...Akira, 8th Descendant of the Toshiri clan, I see   
you've finally left the clan." She said "No..I'll explain later..." he clutched his side and fell to the ground, unconcious.   
Washu raised and eyebrow and wondered why he came here injured and why he was alone...   
  
**************************************************  
  
**This is a flashback from Akira's POV**  
  
Akira rushed to the clan headquarters. He was over an hour late and he would probably be punished. *Sigh* I   
wonder how I lost track of time so easily....this normally never happens... Oh well he would ponder it later in his   
studies. He was sent for an assasination of another goverment official and fell short of the job. "I guess I'm just not   
a killer like the rest of my kin." he whispered to himself. As he walked up to the clan door he noticed something was   
wrong. No sound was coming from inside. Usually it was very noisy and busy. He quickly jammed the key into the   
doorknob and opened it. Once it was open he gasped.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
**************************************************  
  
Akira jumped up a yelled and was about to decapitate the scientist that was injecting him when he remembered   
where he was. "Oh...er...gomen nasai Washu.." he mumbled. "No prob, I get that a lot. Now these pills will make   
you sleep for a while and your going to have to sleep on this couch." She pressed a button on her laptop and waved  
her hand as a plush-looking counch appeared in front of him. He layed down on the couch and instantly started   
dozing. Washu yawned and went to catch up on her sleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
**Resume Flashback**  
  
He glanced around the room at the blood stained room and at the dead members, most of them decapitated and   
one of his brothers was slashed in the stomach. He was still alive. "A-A-Akira. B-Behind you.." He quickly turned to   
see a man with wild blond hair in a black suit leaning against the wall grinning. "Y-You asshole... DIE!!! He jumped   
forward with and unknown rage and punched the killer in the face. Then he fell back and used his trademark move,   
Kataro Slash. It was aimed for his head but he moved his head and it cut a gash into his shoulder. The killer jumped   
forward and slashed him in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped. The killer bonked him on the head and he   
fainted. The killer laughed and slowly walked away... Akira woke up a few hours later. He wasn't injured fatally, but   
he would still need help. He thought of Washu, if anyone could help him, she could. And she was also the closest.   
He pulled on a robe and walked mournfully away...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
**************************************************  
  
Akira woke up with a start. He sat up from his couch and looked around at the lighted lab. He sat up and flexed his   
muscles and felt to see if everything was in working condition. He was in perfect health, Washu did a great job. He   
sat up and put his shirt on, and then he located the exit. He walked through th door, expecting the worst, as he   
did when he walked into any room after the incident.. But instead only Washu and a girl with long sparkling blue hair   
were awake. He stared at a girl asleep on the couch with a silly grin on her face. He walked into the kitchen and   
asked the girl with blue hair what smelled so good. She turned around and said "Well, it's.....EEk! Who are you???"   
She started yelling for Tenchi and then Washu walked in and said "Relax Sasami...hes my guest." Umm...ok....just   
don't scare me like that again!" She was sort of cute when she was mad....Akira mentally kicked himself and said   
"Sasami...is it? Ok I'm sorry, I won't scare you again." He grinned and left the kitchen and stopped. "Anyway, whats   
for breakfast? I'm starved!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Washu introduced Akira before breakfast was served. Everyone pretty much reacted the same way as Sasami until   
they saw his good nature. Tenchi was suprised to see that the "man" who he thought was the guest last nite, was   
actually a boy at the age of 17. Later when breakfast was finished Akira got up with everyone else when they were   
finished. He glanced as no one helped Sasami clean up. He walked over and started picking up dishes and such.   
Sasami wondered why he was helping her clean up. Not even Tenchi did that... She asked him the question and he   
answered that "He was just trying to be a good guest." She watched him blush and giggled inwardly. She shook her   
head and thought that she couldn't start thinking things like that...He was only a guest...   
  
**************************************************  
  
He sat on the couch as he told Washu everything that had happened in the day before. "So your now homeless   
and the last member of your family that was murdered by another Assasin....What a coincident huh? A family of   
assasins killed by an assasin..." She said softly. Her eyes lit up. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back!" She leaped up but  
Akira grabbed her arm. "Umm..please let this story be a secret... The other people here are too nice to know." he   
said with his head down. "I'll have to tell Tenchi, sorry." and with that she ran off. She was back within a few   
minutes with a grin on her face. "Well, Tenchi agreed on letting you have a room!" she said cheerfully.  
  
**************************************************  
  
His room was sort of bare. All he had was a bed and a desk with a lampshade on it. He turned the lampshade off as   
he got up to go help with dinner, he was the usual cook in the clan. He walked downstairs and walked into the   
kitchen, he promptly asked Sasami whether there was anything he could do. "Hmm..go fetch me some carrots   
and....." She went on with a few items for Meso soup. She pointed him to the pantry and he ran off. She watched   
him run and giggled.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So waddya think so far? Please Review! I'm gonna write the next chapter later.  



	2. Meso Soup

Blah blah blah same disclaimer as the first chapter. In case anyone wanted to know Akira usually wears baggy Khaki   
pants, sandals, a white sleeveless shirt, and a green jacket (unzipped). When he is traveling, he wears a black   
robe. (Just incase ya wanted to know.)  
  
  
  
Akira groped around in the dark for a switch to turn on the light. Instead, he grasped something furry and warm.   
"AHHH!!" he yelled, his childhood fears of boogey-men coming back to life. "Meow?" it said. Meow? Boogey-men   
don't meow... He turned the light switch on to find a little creature that sort-of reminded him of his cat from home.  
"Hey, do you live here?" he asked "Meow" it replied. "Hmm, better go see if you belong to Tenchi or Sasami or one   
of the others." He grabbed the items Sasami asked him to get and hurried of to the kitchen with the Cabbit in his   
arms.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Akira walked into the kitchen and Sasami exclaimed "Ooh, you've found Ryo-Ohki!" "So she's yours?" I said "No,   
she's Ryokos, we thought she ran away" she trailed on and Akira found himself lost in her beautiful features. "Ryoko   
was so mad at first but......Is something wrong?" she asked. "Uhh..no..nothing" he said stupidly "Umm...heres the   
stuff you asked me to get." he put the vegetables on the table. "And here is something else" he bent over and   
kissed her. After a long pause he said "Erm..well I'll be outside if you need me..Oh and I won't be late for  
dinner if it was as good as breakfast" she just gawked as he exited. "He kissed me..." she thought "My first kiss..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Ooh, smooth move romeo." he said sarcastically as he banged his head against the tree. "Kiss her on my first day   
here. Next you should try to invent a new way of playing hockey while chained upside-down to a roller coaster." he   
said and pulled a short sword out of his coat. "Oh well, I better get some training done while I'm at it."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sasami smacked her forehead "Great, he kisses you and you just stand there" she said "I bet he thinks your some   
idiot when I just stood there gawking.."  
  
"I'd better go apologize for just standing there...." Sasami said as she let the Meso soup finish.  
"I'd better go apologize for kising her with out asking...." Akira said with a sigh as he sheathed his sword.  
  
As Sasami walked out the door to apologize to Akira, she bumped into somebody. "Sor.." she started to say, but it   
was Akira. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he beat her to it. "I'm sorry for kissing you without asking   
Sasami." he said with puppy eyes. "Oh, silly, you shouldn't be apologizing, I was coming to apologize to you cause I   
stood there like a dolt afterwards." she said in an obvious tone of voice. "Yay! You're not mad! without realizing   
what he was doing he kissed her again. He realized after a second or two what he was doing and he tried to pull   
away. But to no avail, Sasami held his head there (^_^). Sasami felt his tongue tapping on her lips, asking for   
entrance. She quickly parted her lips to let it in. Sasami traced his teeth and strangely found fangs. She didn't get   
a second thought to it as she lost herself in the kiss. She started to moan and Akira broke the kiss. "Is something   
wrong?" he asked quickly. "Why did you stop!?" "Oh..eh..sorry." he leaned in to kiss her again when a shrill whistle   
sounded. "The MESO SOUP!!" they both yelled and ran into the kitchen to stop it from burning.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Everyone sat at dinner and waited silently because Tenchi had said he had an announcement. They all wondered if   
he had chosen one of them but they would soon find out that wasn't the case. "Alright everyone, you know our   
guest here, Akira, was only supposed to be staying while Washu helped him recover from his injuries." he glanced   
at Akira "But then we found out that his entire family was killed by an assasin." "Not my entire family" I said with my   
head down. Everyone looked at me as Tenchi said "Then why didn't you go to them?" "I did." I said quickly. "Huh?"   
Tenchi said in shock. "But...who are you related to?" "I know!" Sasami shouted "He's related to Washu or Ryoko   
because he has fangs." "Yeah." I said when she finished "Ryoko is my sister and Washu is my mother. A while ago   
there was a fling with Washu and my father. That's how I was born." Everyone glanced from Washu, to Ryoko, and   
then to me. "Cool!" Ryoko said and phased next to me, with her head on my shoulder "I've got a little brother!" I   
wondered how this would work out with me and Sasami. Now that they all know that I'm related to Ryoko, Sasami   
may not like me anymore... "Akira, will you help me with the dishes?" She asked sweetly. Well, that answered my   
question.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Once I walked into the kitchen, Sasami asked me if I would sleep in her room (Sasami got her own room) tonight.   
"Wh-what??" I stammered "Not that kind of 'sleep' silly." She said in an obvious tone of voice (for the second time   
tonight). "Oh" I said, relieved "Sure! But what if Ayeka finds out? She'd jump to even more conclusions because I'm   
related to Ryoko.." "Oh don't worry, I'll lock the door."  
  
**************************************************  
  
When the dishes were finished we walked up the stairs to her room. When we were opening the door, someone   
behind us said "Ooh, Sasami's got a boyfriend." we twirled to see Ryoko grinning wildly "Erm..I'ts not what it looks   
like Ryoko.." I stammered "Oh whatever. Good luck with you two. And don't let Ayeka catch you!" She phased away   
with that last sentence.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So waddya think?? Review and tell me who Tenchi should go with, cause I'm gonna be doin that in a while... 


End file.
